icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada West Universities Athletic Association
The Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) is a conference in Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The CWUAA men's hockey league is an 8-team top tier scholastic league operating in the provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. The CWUAA wins more CIS titles than any other conference. The CWUAA has 18 men's hockey titles to 2015. The other current conferences in the CIS are Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and Atlantic University Sport (AUS). *Canada West Hockey Site *Canada West History Page *Canada West Hockey History Links Page Previous Conferences *1919-20 through 1961-62: Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) *1961-62 through 1971-72: Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA) *1972-73 through 1984-85: Split in two: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) & Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC) *1985-86 to present: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) Participating Universities Chart Click team name to go to team page. * includes WCIAU, WIAA, GPAC, and CWUAA seasons 'Table of Seasons and Champions' :Click on year to visit page for that season. :Click on team to visit team page. :Click on 1st column of U-Cup notes to visit U-Cup page for that season. 'Table of WCIAU Champions' Note: *There was no University Cup in the foregoing seasons. In the pre-WW2 years, university teams competed for the [[List_of_University_Cup_Playoffs#Allan_Cup_Years|'Allan Cup']]. In 1923, Saskatchewan won the Western Allan Cup title then lost the national final. In 1928, Manitoba won the Allan Cup (as provincial champion), followed by the 1931 world championship. 'Table of WIAA Champions' Note: *In each of the foregoing seasons only the conference champion qualified for the University Cup. There were no wild-card nor host berths awarded. 'Table of GPAC Champions' 'Table of CWUAA Champions' 'Pre-GPAC Merger' 'Post-GPAC Merger' NOTES: * (wc) indicates team qualified as national rotating wild-card team * (host) indicates team qualified as University Cup hosts * (sub) indicates team qualified as sub for University Cup hosts and AUS champion * (2nd) indicates team qualified as 2nd place team * from 1987 onwards there were no preliminary series nor qualifying tournaments played for University Cup qualification * from 2015 onwards the 2nd place team qualifies in the 8 team University Cup format * the conference had 3 reps in the 2000 and 2005 University Cups 'All-Star Games' *Dec. 6, 1963 at Vancouver: Olympic Team 7 Canada West College All Stars 1 *Dec. 7, 1963 at Coquitlam: Olympic Team 5 Canada West College All Stars 2 'Team Canada Juniors' When Team Canada prepares for the world juniors they usually play a local university team. In the west, during exam season for many players, that often entails putting together two or more teams. So these are not true "all-star" games but do involve an all-star-like blending of players from different teams. The CW teams usually also use Team Canada goaltenders because they usually have 4 goalies competing for spots. *Dec. 14, 2004 at Winnipeg: Manitoba Bisons 4, Team Canada 2 *Dec. 15, 2004 at Winnipeg: Team Canada 6, Manitoba Bisons 3 *Dec, 15, 2006 at Calgary: Calgary/Lethbridge 5, Team Canada 4 Story/Stats *Dec. 15, 2009 at Saskatoon: Sask./Regina 4, Team Canada 2 Faceoff Story *Dec. 17, 2011 at Calgary: Team Canada 7, Calgary/Lethbridge 4 UC Story *Dec. 12, 2012 at Edmonton: Alberta Golden Bears 4, Team Canada 1 TSN Story Sportsnet Story *Dec. 13, 2012 at Calgary: Team Canada 2, Calgary/Lethbridge/MRU 0 TSN Story Sportsnet Story UC Story Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *List of OSLC Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *List of OIAA Seasons *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *CanadaWest.tv Logos Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Allan Cup Category:Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs Category:Allan Cup Finals Category:Manitoba Senior Hockey Category:Saskatchewan Senior Hockey Category:British Columbia Senior Hockey